


Gone

by Abadwriterdecidedingtopracticesometimes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Grief/Mourning, IRL Fic, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abadwriterdecidedingtopracticesometimes/pseuds/Abadwriterdecidedingtopracticesometimes
Summary: Tommy has major heart issues. His friends don't know this until he's already gone.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Kristin Rosales Watson/Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 25
Kudos: 229





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at expressing my emotions and got a lot of grief in this head of mine so i figured I'd try my hand at projecting. It made me sad well I was writing, don't know if my writings good enough to make you sad but be warned.

Wilbur is sitting in a call with Phil, Techno, and Tubbo. They're all chatting well then wait for Tommy. They have a group stream in an hour but had planned to call and get set up early, however Tommy is late.  
As their talking Tubbo's mom walks into his room. Wilbur watches him turn to her, not bothering to turn of his mic, "wha-"  
Tubbo pauses. His mom looks upset.  
"I need to tell you something," Tubbo's mom says, her voice soft and sad, "can you come downstairs."  
"We're supposed to be streaming in a little bit, just waiting for Tommy," responds Tubbo.  
Tubbo's mom winces, looking towards the camera. She looks like she's on the edge of tears. "I think that tonight's stream will have to be canceled, for now can you just come downstairs with your father and I."  
Tubbo nods and turns back to his computer, "see you later I guess."  
They all say goodbye and Tubbo leaves.  
They sit in silence for a while. Wilbur unable to stop the sinking feeling in his gut.  
Techno's voice cuts into the silence, "that was weird right?"  
"I hope everything's okay with Tubbo's family," responds Phil.  
Wilbur can't help but voice his concerns, "what if somethings happened to Tommy."  
Wilbur sees Phil freeze, "what."  
"You saw her reaction to Tubbo saying Tommy was late, and why would we need to cancel the stream rather than just go without Tubbo," Wilbur's voice is getting more and more panicked as he talks.  
Phil responds in a calm voice, "Tommy is probably fine, we talked to him yesterday, he's just a bit late, no need to start panicking, just take a deep breath."  
Wilbur takes a deep breath. Phil's probably right. He's probably just panicking for no reason. As he's taking another breath his phone begins to ring. He picks it up and feels his heart stutter.  
"Tommy's mother is calling," Wilbur says, his voice not sounding nearly as emotional as he feels. He mutes his mic and answers his phone.  
"Wilbur Soot?" He hears Tommy's mom say.  
His response comes out a tentative, "yes."  
"I'm afraid I have some bad new," says Tommy's mom and the pit in Wilbur's stomach triples in an instant. Tommy's mom continues, "Tommy passed away last night."  
Wilbur brain freezes. He cannot comprehend what he just heard. He feels tears start to run down his face even if the reality of the situation hasn't hit him yet. He's just frozen in place. When his brain starts to work again all he can think is this can't be happening. It has to be a dream. A horrible fucking nightmare. The kid he views as his little brother can't be dead. How could this have happened.  
Wilbur manages to stutter out, "wh- what happened."  
Tommy's mother let's out a sad sigh, "Tommy has had severe heart issues his whole life. When he was born the doctors didn't think he would make it to his first birthday. After that first year he got stronger but we were told he wouldn't make it past ten. We were hoping he would keep defying the odds but last night his heart stopped well he was sleeping. By the time we went to get him up there was nothing that could be done."  
Wilbur sobs. Once he's started he can't stop.  
Tommy's mom sits there on the phone for a minute then asks, "do you think you'll be able to tell his other streaming friends?"  
He looks up at Phil and Techno's faces staring at him with worry and fresh sobs come up, "I can't, I can't."  
"That's okay honey," says Tommy's mom, "I'll have Phil's number as well. Take care of yourself okay."  
Tommy's mom then hangs up. Wilbur drops the phone. His knees curl up to his chest.  
Wilbur realizes he's still in the discord call. His video still on. He can't handle talking. He can't handle explaining himself. He brings a shaking hand up to his mouse and leaves the call.  
He doesn't know how long he sits there. His phone occasionally buzzing. Until eventually he ends up stumbling out of the room. Through his house. Looking for something to drink. He soon finds himself on his kitchen floor. Sobbing and drinking from a bottle of vodka. Unable to deal with this fucked up reality he's found himself in.


	2. Chapter 2

When Tubbo's mom comes in Phil's concerned. He hopes that nothing too terrible has happened and that Tubbo will be okay. However when Wilbur brings up Tommy he freezes. As Wilbur goes through his reasoning he can't help but feel it makes sense.  
It doesn't matter if he thinks it makes sense though. Wilbur is well on his way to panicking, so Phil's first priority is to calm him down.  
Phil manages to get Wilbur calmer, when He hears Wilbur's phone go off. Phil sees Wilbur's eyes go wide as he looks at the phone.  
Then Phil hears the simple words, "Tommy's mother is calling."  
Phil feels himself stop breathing as Wilbur takes his headphones off and pick up the phone.  
Wilbur muted himself so he can't hear what he says, only watch as Wilbur's face gets more and more worried. Then Wilbur just freezes and tears being to run down his face.  
Phil feels like his hearts being crushed. Watching Wilbur cry, knowing that something must be wrong with Tommy but no idea what. It was clearly something awful but Phil's just sat hoping, praying that its something Tommy can recover from. Something that will be okay in the end. As he's watching he see's Wilbur's frozen tears turn into full body sobs.  
He doesn't even want to think of what could have caused these. He want to go wrap Wilbur up in his arm. Fix whatever has caused him to bawl like this but he's stuck watching. Unable to do anything. Even as Wilbur curls into himself. Sobs still shaking his body. Eventually Wilbur brings his hand towards him mouse. Phil hopes he'll tell them whats going on, go to them for support. Instead Wilbur just leaves that call. Techno and Phil are left sitting in the discord call in silence.  
Techno's the one to break the silence, "you think I should go looking for plane tickets to Britain?"  
This shakes Phil out of his head, "what?"  
"If Tommy's in the hospital then I'd like to see him."  
This makes Phil think. Maybe Tommy is in the hospital. However that doesn't seem quite right to him. Why was Wilbur just sitting there. Rather then rushing out to door to be with his little brother. What if. He stops himself. He doesn't like this line of reasoning. He can't make himself go there.  
Phil realizes he's just been sitting in silence. Techno waiting for an answer. "Probably best to at least have the option of coming out," says Phil.  
Techno nods, and Phil can hear him typing something. That's when Phil's phone starts ringing. He isn't surprised when he sees Tommy's mom is calling.  
Phil picks up the phone and immediately asks, "what happened?"  
Tommy's mom makes a confused noise.  
"I was on a call with Wilbur, he muted himself but I could see how upset whatever you said made him."  
Tommy's mom let's out a sad sigh, "Tommy passed away last night."  
Any last threads of hope in Phil's heart are ripped apart. He finds himself muttering in between shaking breaths, "no. What. How. What happened."  
Tommy's mom explains how Tommy was sick. How Tommy was expected to die earlier then he did. How nothing could be done. Phil can barely understand what she was saying. Grief and confusion rushing threw his brain.  
Phil finds himself asking, "why didn't he tell us." Phil isn't quite sure why he asks. Maybe trying to find a lie where there isn't one just so this nightmare can be over.  
Tommy's mom however just answers, "he grew up always being the sick kid. People keeping him at an arm reach since they didn't want to deal with the grief. So when he started making friends he didn't want this to continue control his life. Tommy didn't fully believed he would die early anyways. He'd passed so many birthdays he wasn't supposed to. Why plan like he didn't have any left."  
Phil understands. He doesn't like that he understands but he knows Tommy deserved friendship. He knows that it would be harder to let someone you know is dying to take up as large of a part of your heart as Tommy did.  
Tommy's mom pauses for a bit to let him digest this information, then continued talking, "I hate to ask this of you, but could you inform the rest of his streaming friends. I don't know how to contact most of them but they deserve to know."  
Phil pulls himself out of his thoughts, "of course I can, you don't need to worry about any of that."  
"Thank you, also keep this away from his audience for now, I'd prefer to make sure everyone knows before people start finding out from Twitter."  
"Of course."  
They then say their goodbyes and Phil puts down his phone. He looks to his computer to see Techno staring at him expectantly.  
Phil opens and closes his mouth a few times trying to find a way to put this delicately. It isn't possible so he just says, "Tommy's dead."  
Tears start to roll down Techno's cheeks. The sight of Technoblade in tears sets what's happening into reality for Phil and he begins to sob. Phil feels the need to explain what happened to Techno.  
"He, um, he was. His heart, last night," Phil's attempted explanation is just a jumble that leads to him sobbing harder.  
Techno let's out gentle shhing noises, "you can explain later, for now go find Kristin, get a hug and plan you next steps. I think I need to go hug my little sisters."  
Phil just nods and ends the call. He stumbles out of his streaming room towards the living room where he knows Kristin is. She looks up from her phone when she hears him come in. Smile dropping off her face when she sees him. Kristin stands up and pulls Phil into a hug. She rubs circles into his back with one of her hands.  
"What happened honey?" Kristin asks.  
"Tommy," Phil starts but cuts himself of with a sob.  
"Shhh shhh shhh, it's okay, take your time."  
"Tommy died."  
Phil feels the hand on his back freeze. Then Kristin pulls him into an even tighter hug, "oh god Phil. I'm so sorry."  
Phil continues to sob but manages to get out, "I told Tommy's mom I'd tell everyone. I need to go-"  
Phil try's to pull away but Kristin doesn't loosen her grip and says, "give yourself some time to process first."  
"No I need-"  
"Phil," Kristin says, taking his face in her hands and making him look her in the eyes, "give yourself time, if you want to do it soon I can ask text everyone to join into a discord call in two hours and you can explain then. For now your going to sit on that couch and let yourself cry."  
"I need to cancel my stream."  
"I can do that as well, now give me your phone and sit on the couch before you fall over."  
Phil nods handing Kristin his phone. He sits on the couch as he listens to her type out messages. Then Kristin joins him on the couch and he finds himself crying into her shoulder over this kid that had become such a big part of his life in such a short time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone have a preference of who the rest of the smp finding out POV is from?


	3. Chapter 3

Dream is a little concerned. Two hours ago Phil had sent a text into one of their group chats asking everyone to meet him in a discord call in two hours as he had something important to say. As well as telling them no one better be streaming that call as it was something that absolutely could not get out to the audience yet. Phil had then proceeded to not respond to any of the questions messages people sent, as well as canceling his stream for the night.  
So yes Dream was concerned. He was hoping that Phil wasn't going to go confessing some terrible thing he'd done and get them all canceled. It didn't fit what dream knows of Phil, but the sudden emergency, no audience allowed meeting was concerning.  
Eventual nearly everyone was there, except for Wilbur, Techno, Tommy, Tubbo, and Phil. At exactly the time Phil said the meeting would be Techno joins.  
Dream asks, "you know where Phil is, Techno?"  
"Give him a bit... he needs to work up the nerve," responds Techno. His normally monotone voice sounds sad, almost like he's been crying.  
Quackity doesn't seem to pick up on this as he asks, "Phil do something fucked up or something?"  
Techno just mutes himself. If Dream felt worried before now he was terrified. Had something happened. Was Phil sick. Dream had heard Phil talk about his genetic issues before. It was quite possible he was somehow ill. Before Dream can get too far down this spiral anxiety Phil joins the call.  
Phil let's out a sad sigh, "seems like everyone's here."  
Sapnap asks, "what about Tubbo, Tommy and Wilbur."  
"Well, Tubbo and Wilbur already know. I checked up on them a little bit ago, according to Tubbo's parents he's watching a movie with his sisters well they look up therapy options. His parents and I thought it best he not come to this conversation. And Wilbur was put into bed after his housemate found him passed out drunk on the kitchen floor."  
What the fuck is all dream can think for a second. What the fuck could have happened to cause those reactions. Then a horrible thought crosses his mind and he has to ask, "what about Tommy."  
Phil breaths in and out slowly as if calming himself, "Tommy passed away last night."  
Dream feels like he's going to vomit. What the fuck. How could this happen. He suddenly finds himself wishing this was about Phil telling them he'd fucked up somehow. Or even as terrible as it was, Phil telling them he was sick. How could the youngest in their little group of young people just be dead like this.  
Someone asks what happened, Dream can't focus enough to tell who.  
Phil explains that Tommy had a heart condition. That he was lucky to live as long as he did. For some reason all Dream can focus on is the words was and had. Tommy's in past tense. It seems dumb to focus on. He feels like he should be focusing on what happened or on making sure his friends are okay. Yet all he can think of is the stupid word was.  
Dream feels like an observer as his body leaves the discord call. He doesn't realize his sitting there frozen until patches jumps up on his lap. She brings him back out of his head as Dream begins to pet her. Finally Dream begins to cry.  
After a while Dream hears a quiet knock at his door. He knows he should go out. Try offer some comfort to Sapnap. Dream just can't get himself to move. Can't even get himself to tell Sapnap to come in.  
Sapnap opens the door anyway. Where as Dream is quietly crying, Sapnap is full on sobbing. Sapnap nearly collapses onto Dream as Patches hops of his lap. They end up sitting there, morning together for who knows how long.


End file.
